


Missed Chances

by evanescentdawn



Series: Hei/Ed [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Gen, Guilt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: A interconnected drabble collection of Edward & Alfons in various points through the Movie.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Alfons Heiderich
Series: Hei/Ed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074536





	Missed Chances

It’s an implusive decision—that’s what he tells himself later, that he doesn’t know why he did it ignoring the memory of the heavy weight in his throat, that familiar awful twist in his stomach ( _guilt guilt guilt guilt-_ ).

“Come with me,” Ed blurts out to Alfons, twists his hand in a desparate motion to grip Alfons’ back. ( _What is he saying, what is he—_ )

Alfons only smiles, and it’s a bitter, fragile thing. Ed thinks he knows what he’s going to say when he opens his mouth, but—

“Don’t forget me,” Alfons whispers instead, and lets go.

And Ed is flying back home, but all he can think is:

He never knew Alfons, did he?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feels for these two; and in the end, decided to create this little drabble collection.


End file.
